the cherry blossom and the weasel
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: Sakura is sitting down and finds a note on her cherry blossom tree, who is it, the man named weasel? Itachixsakura ONESHOT


**I was watching an AMV (anime music video) and it was about Sakura and Itachi, and then I got an idea for a fanfic! If you don't like it then please tell me why or what I can change (for future stories not this one)**

**Now for the worst part of the whole page…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, HAPPY? (runs and hides in a corner)**

**The cherry blossom and the weasel **

**Sakura was sitting down on her porch thinking about random events, ones that involve a young raven haired boy that had left many years ago, to find Orochimaru, to get stronger to defeat his brother. Sakura had told him she loved him, that she would do any thing for him, but he still left her. She then gave up on love and decided to live as a quiet mednin with no such chance going out with anyone again. Yes she had suitors, and yes they did ask her out all the time, but she turned them all down. Her heart would never mend, even with all her healing powers, that would be the one thing that would remain broken. **

**She finally moved from her spot on the porch and went into the backyard and sat under her cherry blossom tree she had growing in her garden. Hiding in the shadow it casted, she closed her eyes and began to sing, nothing really more like making up a song in her mind and just singing. To no one was she singing, but she didn't mind the quiet sounds she was making, she rather enjoyed her time alone. When she stopped singing and opened her eyes, she found a note attached to a branch of the tree. **

**She pulled the piece of paper off the tree and it had something written on it:**

_**Your voice has interested me**_

_**And so has your beautiful face**_

_**Don't sulk over the past**_

_**My little cherry blossom**_

_**The Weasel **_

**Sakura was shocked at the letter, but then thought it was one of her suitors. "but how could they pass me unless they were really fast or I was to into the song." She thought, and then she heard a rustle of braches and looked up, but saw nothing. So she went back into her house, but did not hear the chuckle that was pointed in her general direction, from a shadow in the bushes.**

**A month later**

**Sakura was walking home, she had a long day at the hospital and needed rest. As she was walking, she could sense another presents near her, but she thought it was no one. She keeps walking until someone came from around the corner and stopped her. "Where are you going, sweet heart?" the man asked. **

**Then the man that was following Sakura was right behind her, too close for her liking. "I'm your sweet nothing, jackass." She said as calmly as she could from the way she was starting to get really pissed. **

**The two men started to laugh, and then the first man pressed his body against her and then she turned around and punished the man in the face and he goes a few feet away. The second man grabs her arms and pens her to a wall, looking her up and down. Sakura was so disgusted at the way he was looking at her she aimed to knee him in the area where the sun don't shine, and nearly succeeded, but he pressed the rest of his body against hers and was so close to kissing her, but he stop and fell where he stood.**

**Sakura pushed the man off of her, but then ran into someone's hard chest and the person raped his arms around her. Sakura struggled, trying to get lose, but then the man whispered in her ear "you still interest me, my little cherry blossom." **

**When she heard him say that, Sakura's body felt chills run up and down her spine. She looked up at the man she was greeted by crimson eyes, with little commas in them going around in a circle. "S-sa-sasuke?" she stammered, but the stranger shook his head, and looked at her closely. She looked him over, and then whispered "Itachi!" **

**The stranger answered "yes, my cherry blossom?" Sakura just stared, and Itachi stared right back. He looked at her with a desiring gaze, thinking on how bad his brother had missed a chance to kiss this delicate flower. Itachi, gazed more at her and asked "Sakura, do you have any plans in the future with a special person?" **

**Sakura looked at him and snuggled in to his chest, feeling him tense at first, but then relax tightening his grip on her, "I have no such plans, why do you ask?"**

"**Maybe because I wan to be that person who gets to be the one to listen to that wondrous voice of yours." Itachi lifted her face in his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips, and oh, how hungry he got after that. One kiss. That's all it took to make Uchiha Itachi want Sakura more and more every minute they stood there. As they were making out, Itachi pick Sakura, bridal style, while never breaking the kiss, and carried her home. **

**Opening the door for her, they both walked in, and nothing else was seen for the rest of the night. But why would someone want to watch this little scene, why a raven hair teen, that's who. And just so you know, he was pissed at what he saw.**

**Ohhhhhhhhh, suspense, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a chapter story, but I might write a sequel.**

**So, yea, yea! REVIEW! **

**Monkey power forever!**


End file.
